Rachel's Favorite Week
by iceonthewing
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's sexcapades during those glorious days of the month when Quinn grows an additional friend. w!p, were!peen. Faberry.
1. And When I Think of You

**Hai. I bring you some porn.**

**WARNINGS: This story contains were!peen Quinn. That is Quinn grows a penis once a month. If the idea doesn't appeal you... well you are probably not even reading this because the warning is also in the summary. But if for some reason you got this far and you don't like it, GO BACK WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TIME. This story is going to be VERY smutty. So, there.**

**It's completely un-beta'd cause, it's porn so, who cares. I'm open for suggestions. If you want to see Quinn and Rachel doing something, throw the prompts at me (don't be shy, as dirty as they are I'll consider them).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee yadda yadda.**

* * *

><p>I Touch Myself<p>

It's hard to be a teenager in high-school, with all those hormones clouding your mind and making your body respond in ways that you wish it didn't.

It's even harder when you're a girl that grows a penis once a month. It sounded crazy, Quinn knew that, and when it first appeared one morning, around the age she should have had her first period she cried and prayed that it was all a nightmare. They had transferred to Lima that year and she was starting to have friends and blend in. She thought God was punishing her. She didn't understand why just when she was starting to leave the ugly-duckling phase behind, something like this had to happen, making her even more of a freak that she had ever been.

Quinn was just a kid back then and she did the only think she thought of, she told her mom. The reaction she got wasn't what she expected though; Judy sighed resigned and explained to her that some women in her family got that special appendage once a month instead of their periods. It was genetic and there was nothing she could do about it. She reassured her daughter, telling her that she was still very much a girl and that even though, both her sexual organs were functional when present, she couldn't get a girl pregnant, because she _was_ still a girl.

This calmed Quinn in some way but arose other more confusing questions. _Get a girl pregnant? Why would I even _hav_e sex with a girl? Isn't that a sin? Does my condition mean that I have to like girls too? Wouldn't God be mad?_ The thought didn't exactly repulse her; girls were nicer than boys anyway. Actually, there was a girl in her class that always made her feel funny in her stomach whenever she smiled that big, white smile her way and she smelled really good, like peaches.

This girl turned out to be her arch-nemesis when they reached high-school. If you asked Quinn, she'd say she hated her because she was annoying and insufferable and dressed like a pre-school girl and talked too much and tried to steal her boyfriend and, and, and.

Quinn dated that Finn boy until she got bored of his dumbness and dumped him. She also had a few dates with Noah Puckerman, the school man-whore but he got a little too frisky and tried to get her drunk, she dumped him too. She kept telling herself these boys were just not right for her.

The truth was, Quinn had had the biggest crush on Rachel Major-of-Loser-Town Berry since middle school and she started to appreciate girls more than boys. The problem was, the brunette always managed to infuriate Quinn, whether it was because she always challenged her or because she turned her on beyond belief. It didn't matter if it was that time of the month or not, Rachel always got her hard or wet and it frustrated Quinn because she couldn't do anything about it. So the only way of letting all those feelings out was through their very passionate fights.

And it was working just fine for Quinn, (as fine as it can go when you know you have no chance with your crush) until Rachel found out about her secret.

Quinn had (very stupidly and unfortunately) forgot that her little friend was coming today so when that sharp pain erupted from her lower stomach during P.E., she widened her eyes in shock and run to the locker rooms with a fleeting excuse to the teacher.

As soon as she arrived, she pulled her pants down and watched with a groan of frustration the big bulge in her panties.

"Aw, shit!" She muttered under her breath. How could she forget it was supposed to appear today? She had gone out with Santana and Brittany the night before and she had forgotten to check the calendar on the wall of her room. _Just my luck._

With apprehension, she sat on a bench and watched the bulge twitching under the thin clothe, like begging to be set free. Quinn was always hard the first half an hour or so of having her cock. She pondered her options as she instinctively reached down to caress the outline of her meat. A little, crooked smile appeared on her face. As much as she cursed whenever the cock-week arrived (it wasn't actually a week, but four or five days, but she liked calling it like that in her mind), she secretly loved having it.

A couple years after getting it, Quinn learned that whenever she saw Rachel or any other girl that caught her attention, her dick would twitch and grow. She found out she could really enjoy playing with it when this happened. It's like, during cock-week, Quinn really turned into a perverted teenage boy that couldn't keep his hands away from his crotch. It also happened that during these days, her fights with Rachel were even more passionate. They always left her panting and painfully hard and she often had to go to the bathroom and jerk off quickly, thinking of those sinful legs and delicious mouth wrapped around it.

Quinn let out a sigh as she palmed herself more surely. This was so wrong, she thought, someone could come in and see and it would ruin her life. But she was so horny; she always was right after it appeared. She grabbed herself through her yellow panties and rubbed along the length, inhaling deeply through her nose. She watched a darker spot of pre-come soaking the otherwise innocent panties and groaned_. Just wanky._

She thought it was enough teasing. Pulling the panties down a little, she got the thick cock out and pulled her hand away. She stared at it a little proudly, all its 7 inches and jerked her hips to watch it bob up and down. She chuckled at herself. Her hand found its way to her meat again and she fisted the base, then dragged it slowly upwards to the tip, then back again.

"Fu-uck." She wasn't going to last much.

Quinn pumped a couple times more, watching the clear pre-come oozing out of the little slit and making her dick shiny and slippery. She opened her palm and touched her index finger with her thumb, making a perfect circle with them. Positioning at the tip of her dick, she closed her eyes and imagined Rachel in front of her, straddling her hips, with her skirt rode up and not wearing any panties, baring her glistening pussy to the blonde, ready to accept her cock into her tight passage. _Oh, shit she'd be so tight._ She kept her hand still and jerked her hips into the hole her fingers were making. In her mind, she saw Rachel's face clearly, her eyes black from arousal, her mouth half-opened in a silent cry. _I'd make her cry out my name. Oooh, God, I'd make her come so good._

She imagined Rachel's face hovering over hers and telling Quinn that she was going to come because of her, that no one could fuck her like Quinn did, that she was hers forever. Quinn's hips started jerking up faster and she used her whole hand again to rub her dick at a frantic pace.

"Ah- ah- so good, Rachel. Fuck my cock… yeah. Fuck- oh shit, oh Rach-" she stilled her hand almost completely, her mouth wide open and her eyes shut tight. Her cock twitched once and a thick spurt of come shot from it. Quinn groaned loudly, "fu-uck yeah…" Two, three, four ropes of white come more shot from her now softening cock and landed on her stomach, her legs and the floor. She continued rubbing her meat softly as her breathing went back to normal and she licked her dry lips. _That was one hell of a jerk off. _She smiled smugly at her thoughts and opened her eyes slowly.

She blinked at the light of the locker room, before she realized the figure that was standing near the door. Quinn swore her heart stopped and she stood in a rush, covering herself with her gym shorts as best as she could. When she focused on the face of the figure, she felt sick. Her stomach turned inside out and her heart fell to the floor.

Rachel.

Rachel still in her gym attire.

Rachel holding herself up with one hand on the wall and her mouth wide open.

Quinn felt the tears prickling her eyes. It was over. Her life was over.

"What a-are you doing here, Berry?" Her voice cracked and she knew she couldn't have sounded less convincing.

"I- I- I-" Rachel mumbled as she pointed outside and then at herself and started again.

"Words Berry. Use them." _Tear me down once and for all and do it quickly._

"I w-was worried when you ran before and- and I told Mr. Crawford it might be better if I- if I came to check up on you… see if you were… okay." Rachel cleared her throat and squared her shoulders and Quinn knew it was coming. "Quinn, you know very well that I pride myself on being straight-forward and honest on everything I do, so I'm just going to go ahead and ask you. Why… uhm, why does it look like you have a penis?"

Quinn scoffed, even in these circumstances the girl could ramble. The blonde secretly found it cute but she wasn't going to let that show, much less now. "Uhm, because I _have_ a penis? I thought you'd be a little more deductive than that, Berry."

Rachel folded her arms and raised and eyebrow. "Quinn I don't think you are in a position to be smart with me."

Quinn gulped and realized how true this was. She ducked her head and closed her eyes, knowing that her end was near and she had to stop trying to piss off the girl who held her fate in her hands. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Rachel saw this and softened. "It's okay. Do you think we can talk about this? I'm in no way thinking about telling anyone about this as it obviously has been a secret all this time and you clearly want to keep it that way, but there are some things I really want to ask you. If that's okay with you?"

Quinn sighed. She guessed it was the least she could do if it meant Rachel would keep quiet. "Yeah, just… could you maybe…" she motioned for Rachel to turn, but the brunette just frowned confused, "Rachel," Quinn said with a huff, "I'm half naked if you still hadn't noticed, would you mind turning around?"

"Oh! Yes, absolutely. Sorry."

Quinn watched the girl giving her her back and humming under her breath as she toed the floor with her sneaker. If there was one thing Quinn couldn't deny about this girl, is that she was undeniable cute.

Also, her ass didn't look bad at all in those shorts.

Her dick twitched.

_Right, yes. Getting dressed now._

After Quinn got dressed, the rest of the girls started to flood the locker room. They got their things and left to a more private place, deciding to skip the next class as it was the last anyways and they had a more important matter at hand. They walked around the school grounds, finally stopping at the football field. They sat on the bleachers and watched the empty field silently until Rachel spoke.

"There's one thing that intrigues me more than the fact that you have a penis— which if I think about it, it's understandable seeing as I've always considered myself a very open-minded person and understand that sexuality and gender are very fluid things and although I had never heard of a case where a girl- you're a girl right? I mean, I know that's not how self-identity works, but what I mean is, are you biologically a girl? That didn't sound very open minded, either, did it? I meant-"

"Rachel, stop," Quinn laughed despite the seriousness of the situation and how scared she was. "Yes, I'm a girl."

"Okay, so as I was saying, I had never heard of a case where a girl had a penis, unless she identified as a male and was starting the process to become, physically one. But that would be a strange place to start, right? I thought it usually started by getting hormoned and, you know…" she motioned for Quinn's chest. "And is it clear that you haven't done that, because you are very… feminine." At this Rachel cleared her throat and diverted her eyes towards the field nervously.

"I… I'm a girl. Most of the time I'm _completely_ a girl. It's just… I have this condition, it's genetic, I don't even- anyways. I have this condition that makes me grow a… a penis every month. Instead of getting my period I get," she pointed at her crotch, "this."

"Well that's… fascinating," Rachel said with a far off look.

_Fascinating? _Quinn was sure this girl was out of her mind.

"You said there was something that intrigued you more than the fact that I had a penis."

"Oh yes, indeed," Rachel turned on her seat and watched Quinn straight in the eye with a piercing stare. "Quinn, I understand that for doing that… thing you were doing in the locker room one needs some… incentive. Motivation, if you know what I mean. It's normal. What is not normal is to," Rachel took a deep breath, her cheeks turning a shade darker, "to cry out the name of the girl you have been tormenting for the last two years while you… have alone time with yourself."

"What?" Quinn felt all the air in her lungs abandoning her.

"You said my name Quinn, you said…" she gulped, squirming a little in her seat, "you were fantasizing about me while you masturbated."

"No, I- w-wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Look, Berry, I know you have me by the balls, no pun intended, and I know I have been making your life hell so I can only expect the same treatment, okay? So fine, just-"

"Quinn! I'm not going to-" the blonde stood up and started walking away, biting back tears once again. "Stop that! Quinn!" Rachel run behind her and caught her arm, turning the miserable blonde towards her again. "Listen to me, Quinn Fabray. Are you listening? I am not going to tell anyone. Not a single soul. I am, in no way, going to blackmail you. And I am not going to get my revenge, because despite what you think, I'm a good person and I know how important this is to you." Quinn looked up at the brunette with hope and fear mixed in her eyes. "Plus, I forgave you long ago for your less than nice ways of showing your attraction towards me back in the day."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laugh self-deprecating. "You already figured, huh?"

"I always suspected," Rachel said a little proudly. "What I saw today only confirmed it to me."

Quinn breathed deep and nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good." Rachel pulled her down to sit next to her again. "Now that we have that covered, I wanted to ask you something."

Quinn nodded, having already guessed that Rachel would have a thousand questions about her special condition.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Quinn's eyes widened and her head snapped towards the girl. _Is Rachel for real?_

"Are you- what?" Quinn was so confused. "Don't you think I'm a freak?"

Rachel looked bewildered. "Of course not!" Rachel looked at her unbelieving, like she could see something Quinn couldn't. "You're still the prettiest girl I've ever met, Quinn. You're still the same girl that sits on the back in Glee so no one would see her immerse herself in a book. And the same girl that won the Glee Club a page for the annuary just because I wanted it. And the same that sang one of my favourite mash-ups with me. And the same that keeps trying to hide the fact that she likes me, time and time again and I keep waiting and waiting for her to have the guts to stop caring about what people would say and just ask me out."

Quinn swore if her heart beat any faster it would break out of her chest and make a touch down on the field.

"And you know…" Rachel continued, her voice taking a huskier tone. Quinn watched her eyes glancing towards the barely noticiable bulge between her legs a couple times. "What I saw in that locker room was pretty hot."

Quinn gulped loudly and resisted the urge to cover herself because she could feel her cock twitching under Rachel's stare.

"So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Quinn rasped.

"Friday?"

"I can pick you up."

"Seven o'clock sharp."

"Okay," Quinn said with a shy smile.

Rachel beamed at her, before getting serious again. She looked at Quinn like she was pondering something and Quinn wished she could read the girl's mind. Suddenly, Rachel leaned into her and pressed their lips together, earning a surprised gasp from the blonde, that soon succumbed into the soft mouth attached to hers. Rachel flicked her tongue twice against Quinn's parted lips and nipped the bottom lip once before sitting back.

She looked at Quinn's dazed face with a smug smile. "That was for your fantasies archive." And with a wink she stood, brushing off the non-existent dust of the gym shorts she was still wearing and left.

_Holy shit_. Quinn thought as she let a smile creep to her face. She was hard again and she had new material to fantasize about. _Thank you, Rachel._


	2. Cause Baby When It's Love

**This is my second time writing this because this site hates my guts.**

**A couple things. This is not PWP, is more like, snippets of porn and snippets of plot. You can skip the plot if you want.**

**For the anon who asked, yes, indeed, w!p is a penis that grows over night -looks at own story pointedly- and a g!p is a penis that the girl was born with and has 24/7, 365 days a year. I really don't see where the problem is here.**

**Warnings: Still w!p. Still unbeta'd. Still smutty.**

**Speshul thanks to stix04, yes, I am using all your suggestions, thank you very much. I hope this chapter doesn't catch you at work. ;)**

**A little self-promotion, my tumblr is: agentvalentine(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**OH OH I ALMOST FORGOT The idea of Rachel's pets comes from one of Fox's Rachel's Tweets and I'm not sure who came up first with their names (I think I read that first fic but I can't remember the author) but they have all the credit.**

* * *

><p>If It's Not Rough It Isn't Fun<p>

It took Quinn a couple months into dating Rachel Berry to realize that the girl had totally given up on her plan to lose her virginity at 25.

Rachel was a tease. She knew how much she affected Quinn and she enjoyed getting the girl on edge, whether she was on cock-week or not. The day of their two months anniversary, Rachel told Quinn she was ready to lose her virginity to her. Quinn had been ready to lose it to Rachel since that summer Rachel went to music camp and came back with boobs.

Quinn waited until her little friend wasn't present because she wanted their first time to be perfect and she knew she could get a little too frisky during cock-week. It was a little awkward at first; Rachel was nervous and started to get all technical and analytic and Quinn started laughing. After some giggling and embarrassed blushing from both parts, they decided to just throw themselves into what they were feeling and just stop thinking. It ended up being sweet, slow, gentle and as special as they'd both hoped it'd be. They cuddled afterwards, breathing in the other's scent and whispering sweet nothings to each other from time to time.

All was good and sweet and lovely until Rachel realized she did in fact enjoy sex as much as everyone claimed to. Then things started to get hard for Quinn. Quite literally.

"Mhm, baby, I thought you said you wanted to watch My Fair Lady," Quinn moaned as Rachel sat flushed against her on the couch and peppered her neck with kisses.

"I rather be kissing my very own lady," she said through a smirk and casually dropped her hand on Quinn's thigh. The blonde was wearing sweatpants, the most comfortable thing for when she had her additional appendage, but even through the fabric she could feel the warmth of Rachel's small hand and felt her member responding to the touch.

"Ra-ach, don't tease me…" She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder and instead of gently pushing her away like she wanted, she just left it there. "S-stop, really, Rachel."

The brunette huffed. "Why?"

"Because," Quinn said like it was obvious. "You know I'm… I have… it's _one of those times_. And I've told you countless times how I can get. It's like I'm not myself, like… like a hybrid of Puck and JewFro takes power over my actions and words."

Rachel looked at her intently and then at the bulge in her pants. "And what if I want to try it? Just once. Maybe… maybe I like it."

"And maybe you don't and break up with me," Quinn said sadly. She really wanted to have sex with Rachel with her cock, boy did she want to, just the thought of her hands on… or those lips… or, oh God, Rachel's pussy, that was so unbelievably tight around her fingers would be heavenly around her cock. But she didn't want to lose control and do something that would hurt or offend Rachel.

"I promise if I don't like something I'll stop you and we can forget it ever happened, okay?" Quinn still looked insecure. "Baby, trust me. I'm not as fragile as you think. Besides, you're always so sweet when we make love, you're perfect. But I want to be… you know," she lowered her voice, like they weren't alone at Rachel's house, "dirty and bad sometimes."

Quinn's member was semi-hard at this point and the brunette noticed. She placed her hand on top of it and rubbed it lightly, making Quinn whimper. "What do you say?"

"Okay."

Their second first time was starting much tamer than Rachel had imagined. According to what Quinn said all the time, she imagined the blonde would turn into a sex-driven, animalistic, wild woman and she had fantasized about it countless times; about Quinn taking her roughly and fast and muttering the dirtiest things in her ear. But, instead, Quinn just stayed still on her seat, grunting and moaning from time to time into Rachel's mouth, while Rachel explored her new little friend for the first time.

She rubbed it and massaged it, tickled the head with her thumb, catching the pre-come with her finger. Everything was new and exciting for her. She grabbed Quinn's hand and forced it under her own skirt. The blonde took the hint and started to pleasure her girlfriend like she had done so many times during these past months, getting her nice and wet so what they were about to do wouldn't hurt her.

Rachel got out of her clothes and straddled her girlfriend, watching the rigid member pulsing and waiting, pointing up at her. She took a deep breath and braced herself before leaning up a little and impaling herself on Quinn's cock. She took it inch by inch, noticing how exaggerated were the stories that said how painful it could be. She realized that, done with gentleness, a calm mind and body and good lubrication, it could be done with only a teeny, tiny sting that soon turned into a pleasant sensation.

While Rachel explored the feeling of having Quinn inside her, her girlfriend's hands stayed fisted into balls at her sides and her teeth bit her lip so hard it drew blood. The feeling of Rachel's warm and tight pussy around her felt like nothing she had ever imagined. Her cock was being squeezed from every side and the warmth and wetness of the tight passage enveloped her member so deliriously good that she swore she was never pulling out of Rachel, ever again. They'd have to learn how to live being connected, Quinn didn't care. She was delirious.

The brunette started to move her hips more surely, her eyes rolling back into her head at the delicious way Quinn's dick was rubbing against her inner walls. She rode Quinn, up and down the length of her dick, moaning every time the head hit her G-spot. Quinn was still unmoving but when Rachel asked her to open her eyes and watch how she was fucking her, Quinn lost a little of self-control and her hips started to jerk into the girl's tight hole.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm trying to contain myself- ugh, so good,- but you are making it so f-fucking hard."

"I- ah- I don't want you to," Rachel said while humping Quinn's cock.

Quinn finally moved her hands to Rachel's hips and started muttering under her breath. "Fucking tight… just like I imagined… you want this so fucking bad… ugh so wet, I could do this all day… fuck, fuck, you're gonna take it all, Rach, fuck…"

"Yeah, like that Quinn. Let it go, babe. Let yourself go." Rachel knew she was starting to break through Quinn's defences. She really wanted her girlfriend wild and rough with her.

"Oh, fuck. You want it dirty, uh? You dirty- mhhmmm, yeah, dirty girl." Quinn's hips started pistoning up, her dick pumping into Rachel with ease thanks to all the juices the brunette was gushing. "I'm- ah, ah, here it comes. I'm gonna come in you, fu-uck yeah," Rachel felt Quinn's hips still for a moment and then her cock twitch inside her and warm liquid invaded her hot cavern.

"Oh God, mhm Quinn, yes, come in me!" Rachel's pussy muscles started contracting around the dick, milking it good. She felt her orgasm coming and pushed herself a couple times more on Quinn's still hard dick and slipped her hand to her clit, rubbing it in quick, tight circles to fall over the edge. "Ooh fuck yes, Quinn! Mhmm…"

When she finished riding her orgasm, she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, the softening cock still inside her. Quinn gently pulled out of her and started kissing her on her sweating temple.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Quinn asked concerned.

Rachel laughed tiredly. "No. Not at all."

The blonde moved them so they were both laying on the couch and covered them with the blanket. "It was good then?"

"Mhm," Rachel nodded. "But you were still too controlled."

"I- what?"

"I knew you were holding back, baby. I want you to let go. It's so… unbelievably hot."

"Are you… sure?" Quinn asked insecure, her hands rubbing Rachel's back comfortingly.

"Totally."

"Okay. Next time."

She felt Rachel smiling against her neck. "I can't wait."

...

We learn from romantic movies and dramas that the appropiate time to say 'I love you' is either before or after the first time, during climax, the end of a wonderful date, during an angsty moment when it just seems to escape from your mouth and other clichés.

But what real life teaches us is it hardly ever happens like this.

Quinn and Rachel were waiting at the queue of the Lima Bean and the shorter girl was standing on her tip-toes to read the coffee menu over a tall guy's head while Quinn texted absentmindedly with Santana, trying to convince her to come with her and Rachel to the movies later because her girlfriend wanted to go on a double date and she would do anything for her girl, even beg her best-friend slash frienemy.

Rachel huffed. "I might defend myself about my short stature with pride but even I have to admit that it's highly inconvinient when I encounter people the size of a young sequoya. How I ever dated Finn, it's beyond my knowledge. Did you know that I spent three times the usual at my masseur? My neck muscles were swollen from the exhausting work of looking up at him all the time."

Quinn smiled crookedly at this, eyes still on her phone. "You're just the right size for me."

Rachel looked at her in awe, even though Quinn missed it because her gaze was focused in whatever excuses Santana was giving her for not attending to this double date. She took a step closer and-

"Hi, girls! How can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked.

Rachel turned and ordered their usual, not even asking Quinn what she wanted because the blonde always ordered the same. She paid both their coffees, not hesitating even for a minute. Quinn was more than likely going to pay for the movies and besides, they bought each other stuff all the time. They were silly things, things that reminded them of the other and they just had to buy it. Two weeks ago, Quinn went with her mom to the Mall and she saw a bunch of those caricature figurines of celebrities with small bodies and big heasd that bobbed if you touched them. Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets when she saw a Barbra Streisand one and she broke into a histeric laughter in the middle of the shop. Her mom frowned confused as to why her daughter was buying a Babra Streisand figurine but she never asked and Quinn never saw it because she was still wiping her tears from laughing so hard.

Nedless to say, Rachel loved it. Everytime Quinn walked into Rachel's room, the first thing she did is flicking at mini-Barbs head that was proudly standing on Rachel's desk.

Five days later, Rachel and her dads went to a flea market a few towns away and she found a booth were they made you pillows, t-shirts, mugs and a millon other things with whatever picture you brought them. Rachel searched in her walled for the pictures she and Quinn took at a photo booth at the Mall a month ago and chose the one were Quinn was puffing her cheeks out and she was pinching one with her finger with a goofy smile on her face. When Quinn saw the mug with her and Rachel's picture, she swore it was the best gift anyone had ever given her. Her morning coffees were never the same.

A stuffed lamb, new bedazzling supplies, a cute headband with a bow, shiny new leashes with bells for Rachel's ferrets (_You have two ferrets? Why didn't anyone know about this? Gosh, they are so cute! _and _Why yes, Quinn! Thank you, they are the apple of my eye. This is Fanny and this is Nick. Say hi to Quinn guys, be polite.) _and a bunch of other stuff that both girls considered their most precious possesions.

As Rachel mused all of this, their coffees were made and served. The singer took both cups and made her way to the table with the sugar and cinnamon and all that fancy stuff coffee places offer. She put some cinnamon on hers and asked a very frustrated Quinn (_You don't really dislike Rach as much as before! Are you just trying to piss me off? _and _Lol took u long enough 2 figure Fabray _were still being exanged) if she wanted something on hers.

"No, thanks." But Rachel put two more sugar tea-spoons on Quinn's because, unknown to most, she had a very sweet teeth and she knew when Quinn said no, she really meant yes but was a little ashamed to ask. Quinn's past still conditioned her in the most simple things.

She hummed under her breath as she stir their coffees and smiled faintly at the still visible doodle Quinn had drawn on the back of her hand during Glee that afternoon, while they waited for Mr. Schue to arrive. It was a heart.

"Aha!" Quinn exclaimed suddenly. The blonde pursed her lips and did a very amusing and adorable little victory dance.

Rachel laughed, "You are such a dork."

"Yeah? Well, this dork just got you your double date with the most stubborn girl in the world." Quinn grinned at her and added as an after thought, "Besides you, that is."

Rachel ignored the last coment and bounced a little on her toes, her eyes wide open. "Really? Santana and Britt are coming?"

"Yep."

"How did you manage to convice Santana?" Rachel asked in wonder.

Quinn cringed, "Well... I might have to do the ten pages History paper for Mr. Crawford's class for her."

Rachel's eyes widened, "B-but, you already did yours last week! And you hate history!"

"Yeah, well..." she shrugged.

Rachel looked at her in wonder for the second time that day, only this time, Quinn's hazel eyes were looking back at hers and she couldn't stop the words that spilled out of her mouth. "I love you."

Quinn stood, staring blankly at her and blinking owlishly, before a small smile creeped into her face, growing slowly into a full blown grin so wide it seemed to light up the whole place. Eyes brighter than ever, the blonde reached out for Rachel's hand, the one that had the heart drawn on it, that was still holding Quinn's cup and she put it aside to interlace their fingers on top of the sugar table.

"I love you, too."

And that's how it happened, at the Lima Bean. Surrounded by people and the smell of fresh coffee, by the sugar table, with their hands interlaced next to the cinnamon shaker and their faces the purest reflection of the utter happiness that filled their hearts. And in their eyes, it was perfect.

Life was good.


	3. Keep Doin' What You're Doin'

**Longest one so far! Woot. My favorite too.**

**This chapter contains major Finn bashing. Which well, is actually just fact so. Yeah.**

**Oh I wanted to say that this story follows every canon thing that has happened in the show EXCEPT Quinn sleeping with Puck and getting pregnant and having a baby. Well, now that I think of it, it's just like in the show so. Also Brittany broke up with Artie and she's with Santana. It is situated while Rachel is single after Finn breaks up with her and makes her cry in the middle of the hall like the fucktard he is.**

**WARNINGS: I don't have to say this everytime do I? W!P, smutty goodness, not beta'd.**

* * *

><p>And I'ma Make You Mine<p>

Quinn found out, her next favourite activity to do with her cock besides fucking was when Rachel gave her a blowjob.

It wasn't only the fact that Rachel was really good at it, like, non-existent gag-reflex good. It was also that seeing Rachel on her knees, looking up at her with her doe eyes, and lips swollen of sucking her thick meat… it was just so hot.

Rachel had slowly broken Quinn's will of control and found the dirty, wild girl she had been looking all along. She knew she could only have her on cock-week and it was perfect for her; she had horny, insatiable and very dominative Quinn during those four days and sweet, shy Quinn for the rest of the month. She couldn't have asked for more.

"Hi," Rachel said casually as she answered her phone. It was ten o'clock on a school night and Rachel was making up a list of songs to suggest them to Mr. Schue the next day in Glee. It wasn't strange that Quinn was calling her, it usually was only a text but Rachel preferred it this way. She loved Quinn's voice when she was sleepy and about to get into bed.

"Rachel," Quinn purred. Goosebumps appeared on Rachel's spine as she heard the huskiness on her girlfriend's voice.

"Quinn?"

"Baby, I need you to come to my place right now. I don't care how you do it, but I need you to blow me and I need it soon."

Rachel gulped, arousal rushing through her body at Quinn's words. She glanced at her calendar and realized cock-week was supposed to start tomorrow, but sometimes it came a day sooner or later, and if Quinn had just got her dick, she must be very horny and very hard. She got wet at the thought; the first day was her favourite, Quinn was just so… so… animalistic.

"I'll be there in five."

"Good," and then she hung up.

Five minutes later Rachel was sneaking through Quinn's back door like they had done a few times before. Luckily for them, since the divorce and Russell's betrayal, Quinn's mom had been having some trouble sleeping at night, so she took sleeping pills and was out like a light. There could be a tornado outside the house and she wouldn't even notice. The only thing that woke her up was the alarm clock, as odd as Quinn thought that was.

When Rachel reached Quinn's room, she breathed in deeply before pushing the door. She almost came at the sight. Quinn was on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She was wearing a gray loose, off-the shoulder t-shirt that Rachel recognized as her favourite pajama shirt and from the waist down she was completely naked, even though her boxers were still stuck at her left ankle.

She had her head thrown back and her mouth open and she was jerking off slowly, deliberately, like someone did when they knew the good part was coming next. It reminded Rachel a little of the day she found about Quinn's secret; eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open and hand on her junk. She could only hope Quinn would come as much as that day.

Rachel locked the door and Quinn's eyes snapped to her, her hazel eyes so dark they looked like a black circle with a golden ring. She smirked deviously, something that made Rachel shiver in nervousness and anticipation.

"You're here," Quinn purred. She stood, her hard dick swaying with the movement but pointing at Rachel, always pointing at her. A finger was crooked and Rachel moved as hypnotized by the simple motion. Quinn cupped her cheek gently and smiled, this time genuinely and Rachel could see, that underneath all those crazy hormones her Quinn was still there, caring and loving. They kissed for a few seconds, slow and sweet until it turned into something hungrier. Quinn broke away first. "Kneel down." And there was the dominant Quinn again.

Rachel complied gladly. She watched Quinn's cock stand for her attention as Quinn watched her staring at it. "You want it huh? Wanna be fed, Rachey?"

God, it turned her on so much when Quinn called her Rachey. She let out a breathy "Yeah…"

"How much you want it, baby?" Quinn grabbed her cock and took it right in front of Rachel's mouth but just as the girl opened it, Quinn moved it away. "Uh, huh. You gotta earn it. Sucking my cock is a privilege, Rachey."

"Please, Quinn."

"Please what, baby?" She asked innocently as she took it closer to her face again. This time she let the tip rub over Rachel's chin, then moved up her cheek, over her nose and back over the other side, rounding her cheekbone and back to her mouth.

"Please let me suck your cock."

"Why should I?"

Rachel knew what Quinn wanted to hear. "B-because I'm your good slut."

Quinn moaned and pumped her dick, once, twice, three times. Rachel watched a drop of pre-come leaking from the tip and wished she could be licking it. Quinn caught her expression.

"Aw, Rachey doesn't want to waste any drop, does she? She's a good slut because she always takes it all like a good girl." Quinn took it towards Rachel's mouth again. "Don't move." She rubbed the tip of her cock on Rachel's lips, getting them wet and shiny from the drop of pre-come. "There. Nice lip-gloss baby."

Rachel couldn't help her amused eye-roll before she licked her lips and lost train of thought. Quinn tasted so good. Something she loved about her girlfriend is that she cared about her and wanted to make every experience as pleasurable for Rachel as it was for herself, so she googled what kind of things one should eat and what things one shouldn't so her come's taste was nice enough for Rachel to enjoy it.

"Stick your tongue out."

Rachel complied like the good submissive she was when Quinn was like this. She could feel the wetness caused by all this fore-play and teasing, soaking her panties and running down her thighs.

The blonde smirked at Rachel's obedience and slapped the head of her member on Rachel's tongue. Whenever Rachel tried to suck it into her mouth, she would take it away. It was driving Rachel crazy with want. She really wanted to feel Quinn's dick filling her mouth, wrap her lips around it and feel the velvety texture on her tongue. God, she was salivating.

"Quinn, please. Enough teasing. Let me suck you." Quinn arched an eyebrow in challenge, daring Rachel to say more. "Please baby. I'll suck you so good. I won't waste a drop. I really want your hard dick in my mouth. Fuck, you know I'd have it in my mouth all day if I could." This much was true, whenever Quinn was on cock-week, Rachel was a one-thought woman: having Quinn's cock in her, wherever that was.

"Keep talking," Quinn husked.

"I'll suck you dry. Fuck, baby I'm so fucking wet just thinking about it. Fuck my mouth, Quinn. Stick it down my throat and fill me up. Ooh, fuck," Rachel reached down into her shorts and started circling her clit with her middle finger frantically.

"Oh, fuck yeah, baby, touch yourself." Quinn couldn't stand it anymore. She stuck her thick dick on Rachel's mouth and the girl swallowed every inch until the head of her cock was hitting the back of her throat and Rachel's nose was touching Quinn's belly. Rachel moved her head back until only the head was inside and then in again, her throat muscles massaging Quinn's meat. "Ooh m-my God, Rachey. You are so fucking good at this baby. Fu-uck!"

Quinn started slipping her cock in and out of Rachel's mouth, stilling her head with her hands. She started slow, wanting to enjoy fucking her girlfriend's warm and wet mouth as much as she could.

Rachel opened her mouth even wider and stuck her tongue out so she could lick the underside of Quinn's cock and move it around if she wanted. She twirled it around as Quinn's thrusts grew rougher and a little dribble of saliva and pre-come dripped down her chin. The slurping sounds Rachel was making just managed to turn Quinn on even more.

"My little cocksucker. Ah- you are so f-fucking talented, I think you were born to suck my cock. Ugh, you were right, you are milking me so good, Rachey." Quinn kept Rachel's face still with both hands, gripping her hair gently but firmly. She watched down at her glistening member, sliding in and out of Rachel's mouth without pause. The brunette's lips were so red and swollen and they looked so good around her meat. And look, there even was a little dribble of drool on her chin. "My pretty, little slut loves sucking my cock, uh?" She took it out of her mouth and waited for an answer.

Rachel just nodded dazedly, hand still working fervently in her shorts as she looked up at Quinn with her dark eyes full of want. "Yeah," Quinn nodded with her, "you love it. You can't wait 'till it grows to suck me off like a slut. Look at you, hands on your shorts. You just can't help it, can you?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Good, I want you to rub your clit good and fuck your pussy while I come in your mouth. Get to it again."

Rachel gladly went to work again, her little moans and mewls signalling that she was close to orgasm too. Quinn loved it when Rachel would fuck herself as she sucked her. It meant she was enjoying it too and that made Quinn enjoy it even more.

"I'm gonna fuck your throat now, baby, okay?" Rachel nodded as best as she could with Quinn's junk in her mouth.

The blonde held Rachel's head with one hand on each side of it and jerked her hips, going faster and deeper each time. She looked down at her cock pistoning in and out of her girlfriend's mouth, bathed in her saliva. She knew her girlfriend had no gag-reflex, so she wasn't worried about that. They had tested it carefully that first time when a very inexperienced Quinn guided an even more inexperienced through the art of cock-sucking. _Ugh, that was so hot, _Quinn thought remembering that day.

As Rachel felt Quinn's cock hitting the back of her throat again and again without hesitation and Quinn fucking her mouth like there was no tomorrow, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hand stilled in her shorts and she trembled, her orgasm crashing into her unexpectedly and brutally.

"Oh yeah- yeah, so good, baby, come. Yeah Rachey, ugh- make yourself come. I'm just about t-to…" Rachel swallowed hard, squeezing Quinn's cock and the blonde felt the coiling in her lower stomach and she stilled, cock buried to the tilt, before she felt her orgasm crashing and rolling into her through waves of pleasure. Her cock shot ropes of thick come down Rachel's throat and the brunette swallowed the sticky, white juices moaning, getting her mouth to work again and sucking her girlfriend dry as she had promised.

She took her hand out of her shorts, still wet with her juices and wrapped it around the base of Quinn's dick, holding it as she bobbed her head up and down and swallowed everything her girlfriend had to offer. She pumped the softening dick and licked it all clean, from the base to the tip, making sure to leave the head shiny.

Above her, Quinn chuckled. "Baby, stop. You're going to get me hard again."

Rachel smiled at her innocently but stopped. She licked her fingers clean, then her lips and Quinn watched her girlfriend with rapt attention, licking her come on herself as if she were a kitten. "So good," the brunette mumbled.

When she managed to snap out of it, Quinn put her boxers back on, helped Rachel up and slid into the bed with her. She snuggled into the girl and rubbed her face on her neck, almost purring at how wonderful it felt to hold her in their post-orgasmic haze. She popped herself up on her elbow and watched Rachel's face with pure adoration, before she leaned down and kissed her sweet and brief.

"You okay? Was everything okay?" Quinn asked, brushing Rachel's hair behind her ears. "I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"Uh, huh." Rachel shook her head and sighed contently. "I think it was the hottest blowjob I've ever given you."

Quinn chuckled. "I'd have to agree." Suddenly her expression turned serious. "You know I don't mean any of those things I say, right? I mean, I would never- you're not a slut. At all. You know this, right?"

Rachel laughed. "Quinn, I've only had sex with you, my girlfriend, who I've been dating for almost three months. Of course I'm not a slut." The brunette weaved her fingers through the long, blonde locks of her girlfriend and pulled her in for a longer kiss. "I just enjoy sex with you… very much. Both when we make love and when we fuck. You satisfy my every need and fantasy. You are just very… fulfilling."

Quinn smiled calmly. She always got a little sappy once her first hard-on of the week wore off. Sometimes it really was like PMSing, sappiness included.

"And you are just very perfect."

Rachel wrinkled her nose adorably. "I don't think that word formation is correct, Quinn."

"I know. But for you, we'll have to make an exception."

Rachel chuckled. "Charmer."

Quinn grinned goofily before pecking her one last time and snuggling even deeper into her girl. "Stay the night," she said, even though it sounded muffled by Rachel's neck.

The brunette hugged her tight into her. "I don't know..."

"Please?"

Rachel thought for a minute and Quinn held her tighter, like she was afraid she'd leave. "You'd have to drive me home earlier so my dads don't notice I'm gone."

Quinn reached for her phone and set her alarm before settling back into Rachel again. "Done."

"Good, because I-" she was cut off by a big yawn, "I didn't want to leave at all."

"Me neither."

Shortly after, they were both asleep.

...

Rachel and Quinn were openly affectionate at school. Nothing scandalous, though; it wasn't like they were asking for attention. But with the Bully Whips and the school's new attitude towards bullies that Figgins had finally instated after last years confrontations, they were confident enough to walk each other to class, talk closely, hold hands and even some furtive cheek kisses—this was still Ohio after all.

The whole student body had warmed up fast enough to the idea of the two girls being affectionate with each other. Ater all, if the Head Cheerio could be out and proud, what should they be afraid of? It wasn't official that Rachel and Quinn were in a relationship, but it was the most accepted theory. However there were still some naïve or sceptic students that thought they might be just overly touchy friends.

Whatever it was, everyone was profiting from the situation. Quinn wasn't the cold-hearted bitch anymore, long gone were the cold glares and snarky remarks as she was too busy listening intently at whatever the tiny singer was rambling about and Rachel wasn't as much of a diva anymore, the blonde seemed to calm her down, making her less demanding.

The most grateful ones were the Glee Club.

So, Tina wanted to sing a solo? A gentle tug on Rachel's shirt from the blonde sufficed for the girl to calm down and realize that actually Tina hadn't sung a whole solo in months.

So, Santana made some teasing remark about how Quinn ate all the pop-corn at the movies? One look from the little singer was enough to make Quinn feel like the prettiest girl in the world and her self-steam, wounded by the Latina, was easily healed saving the whole club from what would've been an epic, Cheerios' fight.

It was obvious for all of them that Quinn and Rachel were more than friends. In fact Kurt had been suspecting it all along, since Quinn's fixation—borderline obsession—began. It still amused them how cupid worked, how two, so seemingly different girls, seemed to fit so perfectly together. But they guessed that's what it was about, right? They were similar in things that mattered and different in those that didn't, and that was what helped them bring out the best on each other.

One person though, wasn't that content with this affiliation of forces.

Finn watched Rachel at the other side of the piano, her hand on her diaphragm as they practiced scales. Santana was next to her—voluntarily, who would've thought?—filling her nails, her mouth opening from time to time to pretend like she was practicing. Next to the Latina was Brittany, who kept going from belting out the scales to getting distracted by Santana and beside her was Quinn. Because of the curvature of the piano, the blonde stood in a perfect 90 degrees angle with Rachel and so their eyes kept straying to each other.

Finn frowned and his mouth twisted in a way that made him look between an angry toddler and constipated. Quinn was looking directly in Rachel's direction as she sang the scale and winked at the brunette, making her smile and blush and totally miss a note.

Rachel never did that with him. She'd get so mad if he somehow distracted her from her practice. Finn wasn't stupid, unlike what most people thought. He may not have Rachel's vocabulary and what? Maybe he wasn't interested in musicals or animal's rights or LGBT rights or whatever the girl rambled about; those were boring topics and for like, girls and adults and gays and he wasn't any of those. He had always wanted Rachel to be more like the rest of the teenagers he knew. Like, more normal or something… what was he thinking about before? Oh yeah! Finn wasn't stupid at all.

So he knew there was something going on with his ex and his other ex.

His blood boiled and he resisted the urge to kick Brad's stool when the practice ended and Rachel gravitated to Quinn before he could give a step in her direction. Quinn's hand was leaning on top of the piano casually as she cocked her hip and her head, watching interested as Rachel explained to her how she could improve her diaphragm breathing.

Pss, yeah, right, like anyone could understand much less _stand_ Rachel's complex and annoying explanations, Finn thought.

Rachel brought her hand to Quinn's upper stomach and pushed lightly and the blonde smirked coquettishly at their proximity before Rachel let out a half-hearted scolding "Quinn!" but couldn't contain her own flustered smile. The blonde muttered "Sorry, come again," and Rachel repeated her motion. This time Quinn seemed to concentrate on what Rachel was saying and let the brunette guide her through her breathing.

Finn turned from the scene and sit on his chair next to Artie with a huff. The skinny boy watched him fume with confusion.

Finn didn't believe any of those rumours that went around lately about Quinn and Rachel. It was stupid because he knew Rachel still felt something for him because… well he broke up with her and she was broken, right? And he's like, the quarterback and she's kind of… _not_ popular so she was totally in love with him. Plus he had told her he loved her and whenever he made a mistake he fixed it and told her he was sorry and she was pretty and all that stuff girls want to hear. So, they were meant to be. Rachel was just being hard to get.

Plus, Rachel wasn't like _that_. It was okay for Santana, 'cause she was you know, _Santana_. But Rachel liked him so she couldn't be like that. And gay parents didn't make a gay kid, or that's what Rachel had told him repeatedly when they were together, so that had to mean something.

So what Finn believed is that Quinn and Rachel had some sort of plan to mess with each other. Probably Quinn's was crueller and probably Rachel's only purpose was to call his attention.

See, he wasn't stupid.

What he didn't get is why this plan was getting so long. If Rachel wanted his attention, fine, she had it. And it was about time Quinn did whatever humiliating scheme she had in mind so Finn could be there for Rachel when she came back crying to him and he could tell her that he knew all along that Quinn was a fake and that she belonged with him.

But it was getting frustrating to watch them interact so normally, like there wasn't anything behind all that niceness. And people was starting to think _stuff_; stuff that made him look bad, like he… like he turned girls gay or something and he was the quarterback for crying out loud! This had to stop soon and he was going to quicken the pace.

Two days later, Finn sat at the exact same spot, his mouth hanging open at the sight before him.

Brittany and Rachel were performing the duets assignment of this week which was, in Mr. Schue's words "Find a fun song, sing it, go crazy. I want you to be more into it than ever. I want you to put everything into it. Be wild. Be spontaneous."

The girls had definitely taken the words to heart.

_._

_We'll you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you_

_And I'm like, hot damn, let me make you my boo_

'_Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah you know what to do,_

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes._

.

Rachel was standing right in front of Quinn, who kept biting her lip as her eyes followed Rachel's hips, swaying from side to side, her hands in her hair. Brittany bounced from one side of the room to the other, gaze always fixed on Santana who was fanning herself, her tan a tad darker from the blush.

They were both wearing torn skinny jeans, Britt's topped with a washed-out shirt and a vest and Rachel's with a long, thin shirt and a fake leather jacket. Kurt had made their hair look like they'd just had sex and their make-up smokey. They definitely looked like a hot mess. Emphasis on _hot._

_._

_Got me hypnotized, the city's your playground,_

_I watch you take a bite__, at 5 a.m. roamin' the streets,_

_Drunk all night, you think you're hot shit_

_And ooh I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah._

.

Everyone in the room (except Finn, who was looking away, trying to prove a point) was having fun, wooing and cheering on the girls, even doing some of the back voices. After the first minute of the song, everyone was standing and dancing, some of them on the chairs. Mr Schue hid his smile, shaking his head to himself. He had asked for it after all.

_._

_If you're dancing up on tables, you go, you go, you got it girl_

_Say that you're unstable, you go coco, you got it girl_

_Dancing up on tables, say that you're unstable_

_You're a ha-ha ha-ha ha__, yeah you're a hot mess_

_Ha-ha ha-ha ha, we're singing hell yes._

.

Rachel and Brittany performed some choreography they had prepared, before turning to each other, high-fiving and moving to their respective targets to finish the song. Quinn cocked an eyebrow when she saw Rachel approaching her like a predator and the brunette put her arm around Quinn's neck while the other hand held the microphone and moved her hips from side to side, making Quinn follow her lead.

_._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes_

_Hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes_

_Hot mess, I'm loving it, hell yes_

.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped elated. Brittany was sat on Santana's lap and the Latina had her head thrown back and her hands covering her face, surely trying to placate her growing arousal.

Rachel smirked up at a flushed Quinn and leaned in to quote the song directly into her ear, her hot breath making the cheerleader's mouth dry, "Keep doin' what you're doin' and I'ma make you mine."Quinn growled into Rachel's neck, her hands bunching up the jacket at her back and pulling her into her. She was so wet she just wanted to shove the girl against the wall and fuck her silly. But she couldn't even kiss her because they weren't officially out and whatnot. Rachel chuckled huskily at the growl before yelping when a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her away from Quinn.

"What the fuck, Rachel?" Finn cried, his fists closed at his sides and his face so tense she feared the vein on his forehead was going to pop out at any minute.

The room fell silent, the kids of Glee Club always hungry for some drama. Kurt gave Mercedes a pointed look as if to say, "See? Told you it was going to happen," and Mercedes gave one back saying "Oh my God, I know right?". Mr Schue gave a step forward, not sure if he should intervene. It's not like he was the responsible here or something… oh wait.

Nevermind, Rachel was talking.

"Finn, that was totally uncalled for," the short girl said rubbing her arm where his huge paw had grabbed her.

"What the hell was that… that song? And- and what's up with you? Look at yourself, you look like a crack-head or something!"

Puck made an O with his mouth, his eyes wide and leaned into Mike's shoulder, shaking his hand as if to say, "I can't believe he said that!"

Quinn at Rachel's side, let out a short breath, like someone had punched her in the stomach and the muscles at her neck tensed before gave one step forward. Luckily for Finn, Rachel put her arm in front of her, her palm open as if to say "Let me handle this," and she stopped immediately.

"Nothing's up with me, Finn," he said venomously, "I merely followed Mr Schue's assignment and together with Brittany, we chose a wild, fun, spontaneous song to perform. I think the whole club will agree it was a good choice, seen as everyone was having fun and singing along with us."

"This- this is bullshit, Rachel, and you know it! You are not like this!"

Next to her, Quinn muttered under her breath. "What the hell would you know about how she is?"

Finn turned his attention to her, his eyes full of anger. "It's all her fault!" he pointed a fat finger her way, "She's corroding you!"

"It's corrupting, dumbass," Quinn spat.

"Whatever! You think you are oh-so-smart, uh? Well I know you're plan! I know you're only trying to hurt Rachel. You don't convince me and I don't believe any of those rumours you want to spread about her! Rachel's not like that!"

The tension in the room grew exponentially, Kurt and Santana looking specially affected by the boy's words. Kurt's eyes widened and shook his head, disappointed on his step-brother and Santana had to be held back by Brittany to not jump and strangle the oaf.

Rachel's eyes squinted. "What do you mean not like _that_?"

Finn deflated visibly, his anger being overpowered by the huge mistake that he had just committed. "I- I didn't mean anything wrong by that. I just meant that- that you are not like what people is saying. I know you, Rach and I know you're better than all this…" he pointed at her general attire, "and I know you wouldn't give the time of the day to someone who had been so cruel to you," he spat in Quinn's direction, "and you have to see that she's trying to trick you. She's going to hurt you, Rachel! I'm just trying to protect you!"

Rachel breathed deep and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Finn, I appreciate the concern but let's be honest here, you know nothing about me. Not anymore."

Finn looked at her confused, his frown furrowing. "Rach, are you doing this to call my attention? Because if that's it, then you have it. I get it, I hurt you and you've been playing hard to get but I'm sorry and I get it now. I want to be with you so you can stop this… this madness."

Mercedes muttered, "Oh my God," and Brittany said, not as low as she thought, into Santana's ear, "And people say I'm dumb."

Rachel was trying to find words that could express all the emotions she was feeling, but came up blank. The boy's dumbness had just left her speechless.

"You just… I… " Rachel shook her head. "I just don't know where to start with all the ludicrous things that came out of your mouth in the span of three minutes."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked annoyed.

"It means get a clue, Finnpotent!" Santana yelled.

"Shut up, Santana!"

"No, _you_ shut up, Hudson!" Quinn said finally. "I've hear enough of your bullshit. You don't know Rachel _at all_ because you've never really cared enough to try. If you got down of your high horse and stopped thinking the world revolves around you for a damn minute, maybe you'd see that Rachel's happy without you, that I care for her and that she's happy _with me_." Some of the Glee clubbers gasped at this. Okay so she might've just outed them a little. Whatever. "I'm out of here," she muttered.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Rachel said softly, still looking at Finn with a disappointed look on her face. Where had the boy she once knew gone? Or was he always this self-righteous, obnoxious and hypocritical and she was just seeing it now? How blind had she been?

Rachel collected her things and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's, who was waiting for her next to the piano. They left the room holding hands, something they've done a hundred times before in the school but something that had just taken a whole new meaning.

Finn kicked a chair and stormed out behind them, walking in the other direction.

The next week, Rachel bounced into the choir room, dragging an amused Quinn by the hand. When Mr Schue started the practice, she bolted up.

"If you excuse me Mr Schue, I have a song to perform."

Mr Schue, used to his kids interrupting him to perform a song they needed to let out, moved out of the way and motioned for Rachel to go for it.

"After I found myself at a loss for words last week, I turn to that one thing that never fails me. Music. I hope this song says clearly enough what I'm trying to convey." She turned to Brad, "hit it."

Her song said 'I'm sick of you, Finn'.

_._

_You've got opinions man,_

_We're all entitled to 'em,_

_But I never asked._

_._

_So let me thank you for your time,_

_And try not to waste any more of mine._

_Get out of here fast._

_._

_I hate to break it to you babe,_

_But I'm not drowning._

_There's no one here to save._

.

Quinn's grin through all the song said 'That's my girl'.

_._

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me,_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_._

_So, you dare tell me who to be._

_Who died? _

_And made you kind of anything?_

.

When Rachel sang "_Let me hold you're crown, babe_," Finn stormed out of the room.

Practice continued as if nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Mess - Cobra Starship<strong>

**King of Anything - Sara Bareilles**


End file.
